1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of laying or positioning members such as concrete slabs on base members such as steel girders or concrete girders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, to position or lay concrete slabs or other members on base members such as steel girders, forms are constructed or set up along the base members, and fluid concrete is filled into such forms. In other words, the concrete slabs are constructed in-site in place on the girders.
In such prior art method, where the length of the installation being constructed is very long, the forms and the concrete source must be delivered to the slab forming positions extending over a very long distance. Accordingly, the efficiency of the installation operation is poor. Also, in a relatively narrow working space such as the inside of a tunnel, a relatively large portion of such space is occupied by the assembled forms.